MechaGodzilla
MechaGodzilla is a character in Monster Island Series. Personality MechaGodzilla is known for being the smartest monster on Monster Island, as he usually spends his free time working on new inventions (e.g. a time machine) and is also known for giving advice to other monsters. He is also best friends with Godzilla (which is the reason he quit working for the evil monsters). History Early Life MechaGodzilla was first built by Keizer Ghidorah when making his second attempt to create a robot to kill Godzilla. Keizer first sent MechaGodzilla with Godzilla skin covering his metal body, so he could trick the other monsters into thinking it was Godzilla. Once he attacked Godzilla, Godzilla burnt off MechaGodzilla's disguise. Unlike Jet Jaguar, MechaGodzilla was very hard for Godzilla to beat, requiring King Caesar's help to defeat. After Godzilla defeated MechaGodzilla, he retreated. After that, MechaGodzilla stopped working for Keizer and started to learn to make amazing inventions. He then started to become friends with Godzilla overtime. Season 1 MechaGodzilla was first seen creating a time machine for Keizer Ghidorah and a couple other evil monsters, as he was commissioned by Keizer to build it. When Godzilla arrived to visit MechaGodzilla (since him and MechaGodzilla were friends at this point), Destoroyah and Megalon noticed him and attacked them. Godzilla and MechaGodzilla defeated King Ghidorah, Destoroyah, and Megalon, and took the time machine. MechaGodzilla also officially became a member of the Monster Island Buddies and stopped working for the evil monsters. During the period in which Godzilla was absent (due to him looking for Minilla), MechaGodzilla created a bunch of weapons (axes, swords, hammers, etc.) to help prepare if the Monsters of Evil attacked them, but none of the other monsters were really impressed. When the monsters were beaten by the Monsters of Evil and taken as slaves, MechaGodzilla, instead of being turned into a slave, was reprogrammed back to his old self and sent to kill any monster who might have not been taken. When MechaGodzilla arrived, he saw Godzilla and Zilla and attacked them. Once Godzilla was able to reprogram him back, MechaGodzilla was able to show Godzilla and Zilla the way to the Monsters of Evil base, resulting in them being able to rescue their friends. After Godzilla announced that the Monsters of Evil had a new plan, MechaGodzilla suggested that they find the weapons he made a while back (as well as suggesting to a lot of the other monsters to exercise). When he returned from looking in his lab to see if they were there, he told Godzilla that they weren't there (they were stolen by Gigan after the monsters were defeated). However, Jet Jaguar suggested that MechaGodzilla could give him upgrades, which MechaGodzilla said he would do. After weeks of upgrading Jet Jaguar, he was finished. MechaGodzilla also helped fight during the battle. Trivia *MechaGodzilla's favorite thing to consume is oil. *MechaGodzilla's favorite movie is Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II. *MechaGodzilla's favorite video game is Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. Category:Characters Category:Monster Island Buddies Category:Robots Category:Evil Monsters Turned Good Category:Male Characters Category:Characters that can Fly